


Tempting

by JiKaishe



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, so gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiKaishe/pseuds/JiKaishe
Summary: tempting Eddie was the best idea ever!ahn!~





	

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo !!!!! AO3!!!!!! this is my first time ! ahn!!~~~~ xD please ... be gentle!!! ahn~~~~!!! xD  
> but yeah well its also my first time joining this kinds of uhmm writing? sites? what? xD hahahahaha anyways be gentle on the comments xD hahahhha (>////////

He sandwiched you between the wall and himself. His crotch pressing at your groin. Arms on both side of your head and his mouth panting hot breath on your face.

"You slut. Getting out lookin like that. Are you tempting me?!."

He snarled while looking at your tightly fit black and red cocktail dress with a very long v cut exposing parts of your breast. Hugging your waist and emphasizing your plump ass.

"Wha?... what do you mean?" You asked demurely.

"Fuck. Dont. Tempt. Me. " he growled while dry humping you hard with each word.

"*pant,gasp, pant , gasp* ahhhnn... i.. hah do..dont.. kn-"

Before you could even finish what your gonna say he kissed you roughly. 

"Mmmmmm you seem eager darling. You like that? Huh? You like being treated roughly? Like my dick rubbing on your pussy" he crooned on your ear as he licked , sucked and nibble your ears. 

"Ahhhhnnnn!!!! Hyaaah!!! Ahhh... ahhhh... Haa .... fu... fuck.... ye.... yeaeah i... like that.. cock of yours... hah... hah ... ahnnn in and out-"

The wall made a slight creak as he pressed you more on wall causing you to gasp for air.

"Ahh.. ahhnnn... hah.. hah.. guhh... kuh.. ahhh .. " you panted as he started to lick your neck.His hands squeezing and groping your ass, as he continued to hump on you. Your arm around his shoulder and the other one stroking his hair, tugging slightly when he found your sweet spots

"A.. ahhhhnnnnn e...edd...ie..."

"Tch...haaah... haaa ... hold...*pant* onto me " he clicked his tongue and carried you up. This made you wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his shoulders.

In this position you can feel his whole length on your wet cunt. Making you moan from pleasure.

"Im... gonna fuck you so hard baby...you wont be able to walk normally for days"

He growled sexily causing you to shiver.   
"Mmmmmmmmm yy...yes....sssss .... pleas...e"   
He then walked towards the bed making you bounce on him a bit causing friction to both of your clothed crotches.

He threw you on the bed making you gasp for air. However he didnt gave you time to do it until he pounced on you. Kissing you hungrily.

"Mmmmmhhhhh " he grumbled as he started groping your body everywhere.

"Ahh.. ahnmmm .. fu... fuck.."

Dizzy with pleasure. You didnt notice him tie your wrist together on the bed post.

"Hehe, darling, you thought id let you go that easily?... tempting me with that ass of yours?, wetting your pussy?" He leaned back to get something in the drwer. You were shock to see him get the duct tape.

"E...eddie! N...nooo! Ple- mmmfffppppp,!,!,!?!?!?"  
He put a peice of duct tape on your mouth making you unable to talk.

"Tsk tsk tsk . Shhhhh darling. Bad girls needs to be punished." He grinned causing you to feel shivers down your spine.

He then started to strip while straddling your lap. You couldnt help but get aroused more and more.

"Hmmmmppfff .. hmmnnfff" 

"Do you like watching me strip? You dirty slut." He panted removing his clothes. Revealing his toned muscles.   
"Hmmm.. these clothes. They do suit you darling." His voice dangerously deep and husky. "But we dont need them. Right darling?" He made a predatory smile as he ripped your dress into two.

"Mmmppoffggg?!?!??!?!!!!!"  
He chuckled at your expression. It made him prideful. To make you look so dishelved.

You were breathing profusely in your nose. Blushing hardly at how easy he ripped your clothes. Leaving only your panties on. You cant help but arch your back making your pussy press on his dick.

He groaned at the action.  
"Tsk tsk tsk... naughty naughty darling."

"Mmmmhhhopoppffofpff"  
He flipped you on your stomach. Giving sharp slaps in your plump ass.

"Shit..., your ass is so beautiful" *slap slap* fuck... slap*"

"Mmmmppppfffff!!!!!" 

"Mmmmm such bad girl, spanking is the only right way to discipline you..."

"Mpppffff" your eyes were starting to trickle hot tears as you moan from pain and pleasure. You like how he dirty talks to you. Making you dizzy with ecstasy.  
"*slap* darling, are you repenting? Huh?! *slap*"   
He grunted as he continue to slap your ass some more. 

"Mmmhhmmmhmppffff" nodding your head as fast as you could cuz god you want his dick inside you. Ramming you. Making you moan like a slut

"I dont think so..."  
He kept slapping your ass until its bright red with his handprints on it. Your ass felt numb because of too much force he used, but you love it nontheless.

Eddie then turned you around. Him between your legs. Spreading them as he lay on top of you. You could feel his hard shaft on your cunt. Making you arch your back and tug the ropes.His hot breath feels so good on your skin. He reached for your wrists and untied the rope from the bed post.

You thought he was gonna set you free but NO. He made you straddle him and tied your hands on your back.

"Mmmhhhpffff?!" Your eyes widened as you saw his dangerous smile yet again..

"Darling..." he whispered huskily on your ears. Making you moan. 

He held onto your hips and pressed you down and hard onto his dick. Causing the both of you to grunt.

"Sh ....shi... t... *pant pant * darling...." 

He then sucked your left nipple. Flicking his tongue at the hard nub. Gently biting it and then licking it deliciously. His right hand massaging the other. Pinching it a little to make it hard. 

"Mmmppf! Hmmppfgg! Ghhmmmppfg!!! Gmmmmuhhhhmm!!!!"  
You screamed. You tried bouncing making sweet friction in your crotch area. Eddie noticed this and bit a bit harder on your nipple. Pinching it a little more. He held your waist tightly so you cant do anything but let him do whatever he wants with you.

"Da ...darling" he grunted. You cant take it any more. His hands and mouth on your breasts, his arms around your waist, his dick pressed up under you. Its too much! You felt ecstatic! You just want him to fuck you already.

He then pinned you down the bed. Making you spread you legs wider. He let go of your nipples and ripped your panties off of you with a growl.

He bent down and smell your wet pussy.   
"*sniff sniff* hmmmmm, darling ... you smell so goood..." you wede squirming underneath him. Arching your back and lifting your hips. But he stopped yoy by holding your thighs down, while spreading you deliciously.

"Tsk tsk tsk ...." he said with a disapproving look. "My my darling.. such eager slut you are"

You wiggled to urge him to just fuck you already. Toungue or dick, whichever.

As if reading your mind, with a smirk he flicked his tongue on your clit causing you to arch your back and scream.

"Mmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
He then layed flat his tongue on your pussy, tasting your juices running down your eager hole.

"Mmmmm..... taste so ....good..." the feeling of his hot tongue licking your folds made you shiver and tingle, however this is not what you want! He was teasing you. So, so, much. You started tugging at the ropes on your wrist making it loose a little. With a little wriggle your hands were finally free and you removed the tape on you mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN" you finally. FINALLY moaned louder. This caused eddie to be surprised, but he didnt stop his onslaught. Instead of licking your folds. He inserted his tongue in your pussy causing you to moan yet again.

"Ahhhh ahhhhh!!!! Ahnnnn!!!!!.... e...edi...ie! .. ple...-" you were cut when his tongue started going in and out of your tight wet hole.

Sweat started dripping down your body as he tongue fucks you. You spread your legs wider making his tounge go in deeper. Your inside convulsing with pleasure. Hands tugging and ruffling at his hair. Screaming loud as you can.

"Ahhhnnnn!!!! E. . Edddie .... i .. pl...ea....se" he stopped with one last slurp of your juices. He knows what you want but enjoys you begging. Wanting. Needing his cock inside you.

"I... nee..w..waant.. y . ..our.. cock .. i...inside.....ple...please!!!!!!..."

"Hmmm, i dunno darling. You break free from the ropes. And you removed the tape. Beside youre still such a bad gir-"

" EDDIE! .... just... hah...hah... please? ... .i... ill... be a good... girl... im.. a good.. gurl.... ill.never do it again... please just oh god just-" 

"Hehehe... are you sure?" He said as he started hovering you and pinned both your arms above your head.

"YES!!!!!!!...... HAAAH... HAH... YES YESYESYESYESYES YE-"  
without warning he slammed his dick inside of you causing you to just open you mouth and looked at him. Looking at lust filled eyes, that predatory smirk, you couldnt help but feel vulnerable.

"Ahh ..hah...*gasp pant pant gasp gasp*"

"Grr... mmmmm" he grumbled as he felt your tight pussy wrap around him.

"Ah..shhit.. darling... yo...youre so ... tight. Hah.. hah... ha...and ... wet... for me..." he grunted. He stayed still for a moment then he started a rough pace. Pounding at your wet pussy. Making squelching sounds as he go in and out of you. Hips smacking with each other.

"E...eh. ehhdhie!!!!!!!!!!" You moaned as he rammed you with his hot dick.

"Omygo!!!!!! E!!! EDDIE!!!! AHHGH!!!! FE!!FEEELS!!!! GOOD!!!!"   
You screamed and shouted. Making him growl and bite your ears. He leaned back and kissed you hungrily. Swallowing your moans. You whimpered at the kiss as the lack of air making you dizzy. Heck him slamming into you made you gasp for air.

"E...ed..edie... i...hah...lo...lovve you!!!!!! " as you said the last word. You felt his dick grow even bigger and longer.

"Ah!!!!!! S!!!OOO!!!!B!!!!!IIIIIIG!!!!!!!!!!"

"your fault darling !" He shouted as he pounded into you even deeper.

"Da..darling.... hah... hah.. ha.."  
"E...eddie...im... im..cu...cumm.-"

He thrusted more making you reach your climax faster.

"E....E...EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" you screamed as you feel yourself cum. It wasnt that long when eddie came inside you. Feeling his hot seed fill you. It felt soo amazing.

You were both breathing harshly as you started to came down from the high. He went laid sideways with him still in you. Wrapping your leg around his  
ht made you happy and thankful to meet such a great man. Assisted you with your kink. Well not really but tempting eddie was the best idea you ever made. You really like the rough sex. So you closed your eyes from exhaustion and cuddled with him.


End file.
